Stephen Loss (Earth-616)
| Identity = Public | Affiliation = | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Undisclosed residency | Gender = Male | Height = 5'8" | Weight = 170 lbs | Eyes = Black | Hair = Grey | UnusualFeatures = Intense scars and callouses on his back from self-flagellation. | Citizenship = None | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Agent of Heaven | Education = | Origin = | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Warren Ellis; Leonardo Manco | First = Hellstorm #15 | HistoryText = Dr. Stephen Loss was a divine creation to Heaven's assassins, the Asura, who was ordained to operate as an exorcist and puritanical figure to wage Heaven's war with Hell on Earth. Less involved in saving the innocent than in punishing or extinguishing those who did not follow the laws of God to their letter, in 1923, Stephen Loss performed his first major inquisition as to kill a township in Delaware with mystical weapons the Ruinsaw and a Breathing Gun, which could kill demons. Dr. Stephen Loss would hold enmity with the Son of Satan in Daimon's later effects of killing his father, Mardak Kurios and gaining license of his realm in Hell. Dr. Stephen Loss investigated Daimon Hellstrom of his family's past to learn of his late mother, Victoria Wingate-Hellstrom, who was not an unwitting pawn of Marduk Kurios but through tattoos to her womb discovered by Dr. Loss in her exhumed corpse was born through Satanists to be designed to bear his children through the Chapel of Dresden cult. Dr. Loss made admissions of killing said cultists in the past and had since been spying on Hellstorm and his twin sister Satana into their adulthood. In further interests, Dr. Loss had provided a recording of Daimon Hellstrom's then dead wife, Hellcat, through a radio that picks EVP signatures from ghosts stating her love for her husband since death, but condemning Hellstorms' activities with the occult, and Hellstorm developed a quiet hatred for Dr. Stephen Loss upon his departure. Dr. Stephen Loss overseen developing many occult devices and operated The House of Blue Lights which was a station to the Asura and developed a drug known as sacrament "K" to which the home was overseen by Dr. Loss' servant, Ingenuity Lee. This home had been a haven to the disillusioned Gabriel (Devil-Hunter) (Earth-616) where the Asura enslaved him to act as a killer of Satanic followers. Inadvertent effects would have Dr. Loss lose an occult page in a monastery in Jericho, Nevada that lead hidden serial killer, Evril Allred, to summon Somnambulist in an empowered bid to sacrifice the monks as to obtain a "book" of the Devil written on one of 400 skulls since buried from a mass sacrifice years prior. This scheme had been stopped by Hellstorm's arrival when he killed Evril Allred denying the necromancers first soul sacrifice and prevented the Somnambulist from being released as a slave from Hell. Hellstorm would then encounter Dr. Stephen Loss in the town of Bend Sinister, Utah in Loss's observance of seeing Hellstorm overtake the angel Tzadquiel's possession of a Satanic cultist among three others. Hellstorm set to end this angelic possession through powerful magics trapping the four in a mystical barrier in an effort to drive the angel's possessed body into a violent suicide. Later, Gabriel Rosetti would later steal a demon-killing Breathing Gun from Jaine Cutter as to attack Hellstorm with the breaking of his trident and some injury to Daimon. With some of the dust settled, Hellstorm used magics to drive Gabriel insane at his Fire Lake Manor home through some of his allies as to force the K out of his body. To these effects, Stephen Loss remained at home as the conspirator to the Devil-Hunter's activities and while reflecting on his life's work over the years Hellstorm teleported to his House of Blue Lights as to kill the exorcist in hellfire before destroying the house entirely. | Powers = Dr. Stephen Loss is a mystical being of the Asura not limited to human needs and made to live up to 100 years, he holds the energy signal to mirror that of angels though is not one himself. He holds extensive knowledge of the occult and a large arcane lore collection. He has the proportionate strength and agility of a man of his age, height, and weight who undergoes moderate exercise. | Abilities = Vast knowledge and possession of mystical arcana. | Strength = | Weaknesses = His religious fundamentalism has lead him to practice self-flagellation in thoughts of sin and has developed a thick layer of scars and scabs to his back that over time have made him weaker than a man of his age. | Equipment = Possession not limited to sacrament "K" which is a narcotic of the Asura which allows its user to be controlled and communicate with the Asura; the Fur Journal or Fur Bible tome of dangerous spells; the Electric Pentagram of undetermined effects, and a radio when turned at 29 Megacycles can pick up vocal transmissions from the dead. | Transportation = | Weapons = Dr. Loss possessed two Breathing Guns that have the mystical capacity to kill demons with its bullets; possessed a divine weapon- the Ruinsaw- which is a blade able to cut a town into smoldering destruction in an hour; the Mantic Organ which is a musical instrument able to cause seizures in demons; and the Pus Knives of St. Merham of Riga which can hunt beings by taste. | Notes = Stephen Loss has a profile entry in Marvel Legacy: The 1990's Book. This entry is also compendium with the book- Marvel Legacy: The 1960's-1990's Handbook. | Trivia = Dr. Stephen Loss may be an ironic opposition take to heroic sorcerer supreme, Dr. Stephen Strange. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = * Stephen Loss at the Marvel Appendix }}